


Aime, mon Amour

by un_petit_peu_de_moi



Series: Day by day [5]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Beware, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, FC Barcelona, M/M, Plot, a bit of dominance maybe, dialogues, idk - Freeform, probably orgasm delay too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/un_petit_peu_de_moi/pseuds/un_petit_peu_de_moi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neymar wasn't sure of anything about his relationship with Leo. He didn't know where he stood, he didn't know what they were doing, and that was an issue.<br/>Ringing Leo's doorbell and being faced with Antonella, that was also an issue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aime, mon Amour

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, here's the next part.  
> Alright, first, there's car sex, but it's a bit vanilla. In the sense that you normally expect car sex to be a thrilling smut where the guys fear being caught, but I don't like those situations, so they are safely inside a private property. But still in a car, so.
> 
> Then, well, Antonella appears. I'd like to say here that I'm not going to bash her, because she seems nice and I have nothing against her. It's going to be a happy ending though (I'm a sap, I'll never end things badly).
> 
> And finally, the title actually is the title of a French song by Benjamin Biolay, which says "Since she's yours now, love my Love", and it's a guy speaking to the lover of his wife, telling him to love her for him. Well, the song is more angsty that this fic, but well.
> 
> Well, at any rate, merry Christmas !

It wasn’t until Antonella opened the door that Neymar realized Leo’s home wasn’t actually empty.

 

They had planned to go to the movie theatre, watch one movie or another, and Leo had told him to fetch him at his home. So he had taken his fanciest car, made sure to arrive early, and parked in Leo’s yard. He had rung the doorbell, and then Antonella had opened the door.

 

Neymar hadn’t asked – he never did – but he had kind of assumed that when Leo had told him to come by, and to ring the doorbell when he arrived, it meant there wasn’t anyone but him at home – or at least no one that really mattered. Yet, here he was, faced directly with Antonella, with Leo’s girlfriend, the mother of his son; and those were precisely the things Neymar had tried not to think about for months.

 

Antonella smiled welcomingly, opening the door wide and telling him to come in. Neymar’s heart was racing, and he screwed his cap harder on his head as he came in, his head down. There was one thing Neymar was sure of, and that was that it wasn’t inconspicuous, this thing he and Leo had going on. It _couldn’t_ be inconspicuous, not to his girlfriend, the woman with whom he lived, and that sometimes saw him go for the whole day or the whole night. Antonella couldn’t ignore that, but Neymar didn’t know how much she knew, if she only thought Leo had a lover without knowing who it was; and what the hell did she even _thought_ about that? Now there was Neymar, dressed up to his own fancy winter standards, coming to pick up Leo, and she couldn’t ignore that, she wasn’t stupid, she couldn’t be.

 

“Leo is still in the shower, but do you want something to drink while you wait? I just made some hot chocolate for Thiago, do you want some?”

 

Neymar nodded stiffly, and she led him to the kitchen. He took a seat, sitting straight in the chair, waiting in silence until she brought him a cute little mug, with cartoon characters engraved in it, and filled with a delicious looking chocolate. It made him feel like a kid. Actually, the very way Antonella was looking and smiling at him patiently made him feel like a kid.

 

“Thanks.” His voice was a bit hoarse, but there was a lump in his throat. He had never planned it, never though it would happen; but now it was happening and Neymar didn’t know what to do.

 

Antonella sat down on the opposite chair, and smiled at him encouragingly. Then nothing was said.

 

She looked at him, observed him curiously but not meanly, while he kept his head down, looking at his drink. He heard her take a sip of her own drink, and he looked up. The chocolate had left a mustache above her lips, and she licked it off. It was cute, and looking at her, Neymar could only think that she was beautiful, that her hair looked soft, and that her eyes were gentle just like his mom was.

 

“I take it Leo never said anything about me, did he?” Neymar stared silently at her, crippled by fear, “And he never told you what I thought about what is going on between you two either.”

 

Neymar had to fight the urge to flinch and cringe, because that was it, all doubts were gone. She knew Leo and he were having an affair. She knew and she wanted to talk about it. Neymar tightened his hands around his mug to keep them from trembling, and he looked at Antonella with wide eyes, like a deer caught in headlights. He dreaded what would come next, what she would say. Surely, she would tell him to back off, and Neymar he—Leo was a father, and he had a home and a family, and if it came down to it, Neymar wouldn’t—

 

She reclined in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest, and huffed, “And by your reaction, I take it he didn’t even tell you I knew about you two at all”. She shook her head, exasperated and fond. She seemed to consider him for a bit before smiling kindly, encouragingly, as though she was trying to actually _reassure_ him.

 

“I shouldn’t be the one telling you this. Leo is an idiot, and he should have told you beforehand, but anyway,” she leaned forward on his elbows as though she was going to share a secret with him, “I don’t have a problem with you”.

 

She marked a pause, looking at him, waiting for him to react, and Neymar fought against his paralysis, clearing his throat. “Why”. Disbelief was the only thing on his mind right now, so he repeated, “ _Why_?”

 

“Because I don’t have a problem with you and Leo being together. By that, I don’t mean I’m fine with him two-timing, because he-” she paused and frowned, “he never told you he wasn’t cheating on me either, did he.”

 

Neymar was lost. Why would she say that, since it was obviously false? Leo was cheating on her, he was _very much_ cheating on her regularly, and – oh god, they never used condoms, and when Leo came home, maybe sometimes they—

 

Neymar stopped there, lest he began hyperventilating. He always stopped there, never took this reflection further. He didn’t want to think about it, _he didn’t_ , and a part of him childishly thought it was Leo’s problem anyway; he was the one who should be responsible. Neymar was just a third person, he wasn’t involved, not at all (he was fucking her boyfriend, and he knew about her, how could he be a third person?).

 

Antonella closed her eyes for a moment, sighing. When she opened them again, she met his eyes straight on, and she looked serious.

 

“You know, Leo should have talked to you about this. He’s at fault for staying silent, but it doesn’t seem like you asked much either. Leo doesn’t say things himself, but if you ask him, he answers.” She took in his shamed eyes and added, with a softer tone “I’m not berating you; you don’t need to be afraid like that.” She reached for his shoulders, holding them so he would hold himself straight and look at her, “and I’m not defending Leo either, because I know how he is.”

 

She gestured at the mug, “Here drink, while I tell you everything you need to know, okay?”

 

Neymar did as he was told, bringing the mug to his lips and letting the sweet chocolate flow down his throat, a bit burning but comforting.

 

“First of all, I should start by saying that I love Leo. I truly love him. And I love Thiago; I love my family. But the thing is, before being his girlfriend, I was Leo’s friend. I was his friend, when we were children, and I was his friend when we met again. I never stopped being his friend and that’s-”, she gave him a pointed look, “- still what I am today, first and foremost”.

 

She marked a pause, giving him the time to digest her words, letting them sink in. Neymar nodded dumbly, not understanding half of what she was saying, not _comprehending_ it.

 

“At the core, this is what I am: his friend. I love Leo, more than a friend would and more than a lover would. I want the best for him; I want him to be happy. I will never stop being there for him. But I am not-” she struggled for words then, “He’s not my lover; he’s my family. And we will never stop being a family. I love Leo, but I’m not _in love_ with him. This is not what I want from him, and it’s not what he wants from me. So if _that_ ’s what he wants; if that’s _you_ he wants, if it makes him happy, and if he likes you; I don’t care. If you’re good for him, then you’re good enough for me. He looks happy these days, and that’s all that matters. I think he’s happy with you like that, and I will always support anything that can make Leo happy.”

 

She ended her speech, and just looked at him, and Neymar was frozen on the spot, eyes wide and mouth open. She was fine with this? What did that mean? That sounded like acknowledgment and acceptance, like she had just told him _‘it’s fine, go on’_. Like she had almost told him she was _in favor_ of Neymar doing what the heck he was doing with Leo. She loved Leo so much that she—It was beautiful, and so _selfless_ , Neymar _couldn’t_ -

 

“I don’t want to—I don’t want to take anything away from you, I don’t-” his voice was hoarse and shaky and low, so when she cut him off he was glad, because he didn’t know what he had wanted to say anyway.

 

“You’re not. Listen, what I’m trying to say is that _you’re not_. The relationship I have with Leo is unique. It’s unique, and it’s not going to change. The relationship he has with me, and the one he has with you, it’s not the same. We’re a family, Neymar. A family doesn’t define itself with romance; it’s two completely different things. The only difference for me right now is that we’re not having sex anymore, and I honestly don’t care that much about it, because apart from that, our relationship didn’t change”

 

“You—don’t?”

 

She laughed a bit when she saw his hesitation, mixed with hope, “No, no. We never did much, but it stopped long before anything happened between you two. It stopped as soon as he informed me of his crush on you.” She paused a moment and muttered, “ _Well_ I say ‘crush’.” Neymar frowned, but her voice grew loud and clear again, “What I mean is that he never cheated on me, not once. He’s not in love with me anyway, and I’m not in love with him; I just love him. You’re free to make him fall for you if you want”

 

Neymar flushed and shook his head vigorously, “No, no, that’s not at all what it is, uuh—”

 

She raised one elegant eyebrow as he trailed off, and she spoke nicely next, articulating neatly as though she was speaking to a child, “You know, you should really talk more to Leo about these things, about the relationship you have. He should have talked to you, he should have told you from the start – and I’m not defending him – but you should have asked too. I know he keeps silent, but if you ask him, he answers.”

 

She smiled then, and she was beautiful. She looked nice and motherly and patient, and Neymar couldn’t fathom _why_ Leo wasn’t head over heels for her. Neymar barely knew her and he felt like he already might be.

 

Neymar licked his lips nervously, “I know”, obviously he knew that Leo would have answered if he had asked, but the point was that he _didn’t_ want to ask because he feared the answer, feared Leo telling him he was just a side-dish, an affair; telling him he was going to marry her, or telling him they were trying to have a second child, or—

 

Neymar rubbed his eyes with his palms. He still couldn’t believe it. It still hadn’t dawned on him, that it was fine, that he wasn’t the lover of a practically married man. Leo had talked to her, about him, had told her even before they’d started their thing, and Neymar heart was beating like crazy.

 

What had he told her exactly? Neymar didn’t even know what was going on between them right now, yet he’d just been told it was okay, and that it would be okay. It was fine for Neymar to like Leo, to pursue him, he wasn’t breaking a family apart, and that’s when it finally dawned on him.

 

He closed his eyes, pinching his nose, trying not to cry like the emotional child he was, and Antonella clear laugh rang in the air. She covered his hand lying on the table with his own, and she told him reassuringly, “See, it’s all fine! And you even seem like a nice guy, so I really can’t complain.”

 

Neymar nodded through his closed eyes, trying to gather everything she had said and to make it into a whole, to impregnate his whole mind with her words, because it changed so many things.

 

When he opened his eyes, he looked into Antonella’s sincere one, saw the smile at the corner of her lips, and he felt his own lips twitch, slowly stretching into a genuine smile. He felt so damn thankful, and Leo was lucky to have her, so very lucky.

 

There was a sudden hand on his shoulders that made him jump out of his skin, and both Antonella and Leo laughed at his reaction. Antonella got up and slapped Leo on the shoulders playfully, as Neymar looked up at him with wide eyes, his heart beating fast because of the scare, his hands against his chest as he had reflexively raised them to fight ( _run from_ ) the danger.

 

“You’re early” Leo looked at him, smiling, and Neymar could see his eyes laughing at him still.

 

He managed a shrug, and answered deceptively coolly, “I’m unexpected”.

 

Leo shook his head, and he turned to talk to Antonella, about home-things Neymar didn’t care about, and he took this moment to watch Leo, taking in his wet hair, fresh out of the bathroom, and his whole attire.

 

Leo’s hand was still on his shoulders, and he squeezed it when he turned back to him, smiling. “We’re going?”

 

“Uh, yeah sure.” He stood up and turned towards Antonella, “Thanks for—uh, thanks.” He tried to give a thankful smile but it came off as shy, “It was a pleasure”

 

She laughed a little and she hugged him, briefly, like you hug a friend. It wasn’t much, but it still made Neymar emotional, and he quickly made his way to the door after that, as Leo went to say goodnight to his son.

 

Neymar waited for Leo in his car, starting the engine and putting on the heat at maximum level to fight against the chilly weather.

 

Leo climbed into the car, and he looked cheery, happy to be there, and go on – a date, maybe it was a date, the only thing he knew was that they were going to watch a movie; that was the only safe information he had.

 

Admittedly, Neymar wasn’t very concentrated on the road, and Leo shook him out of his reverie several times. He went as far as to put his hand on the wheel himself to right the car’s trajectory, but he – bless him – didn’t shout, simply laughed as he saw Neymar fumble with basic driving skills.

 

Neymar wanted to ask _things_ and he wanted to ask them now. Antonella had told him to talk, and he wanted to, but Leo looked enthusiastic and cheery, so Neymar refrained from saying anything, just let all his thoughts make a mess out of his brain, while doing his best to counterattack Leo’s mockery of his driving skills.

 

Neymar had to brake suddenly as a car came from his right, and Leo laughed again, “I can drive if you don’t have your driving license, you know.”

 

“What do you mean”, he frowned, “I have my driving license.”

 

Leo shook his head in denial, “You have to be at least 18 to have a driving license; you’re obviously underage.”

 

“What?” Neymar was indignant, “Come on, that’s ironic, for someone who looks like he never quite reached puberty.” That was pointless anyway, as they were already here, Neymar struggling to find a good parking space.

 

“I’ve got more hairs than you,” was Leo’s childish answer, and Neymar snorted. “And I may _look_ young, but you _are_ young. You’re basically a teenager.”

 

Leo was looking at him mirthfully and laughed (though that may have been because Neymar began cursing his car when it just wouldn’t _fit_ like he wanted in the parking space). They got out of the car, Neymar violently slamming his door shut.

 

Neymar wasn’t going to let Leo win this though, and he resumed their conversation as they walked away.

 

“Fine, I’m a boy”, Leo’s lips began stretching in victory, “Then, does that mean you’re a pedophile?”

 

Leo’s smile died before it had fully seen the light.

 

“Do you have a thing for teenagers? Do they arouse you?” Neymar smiled cheekily, “Do you want to be my sugar daddy?” Leo physically flinched, and Neymar wriggled his eyebrows, adjusting his cap to let the full wriggling of his eyebrows be seen. Leo looked so disgusted; it looked like his whole body was grimacing with his face.

 

“Ah, you never thought about it, uh!” Neymar shouted with glee, “But no need to be ashamed.” Neymar leaned into Leo to whisper, “Do you want me to call you daddy when we fuck?” he took a small high pitched voice, “Please _Papi_ , I’ve been a bad boy, give it to me harder, _Pap_ -”

 

Leo covered his mouth with his hand, red, white and green all at the same time. He looked on the verge of either vomiting or fainting.

 

“Oh my god, please, don’t”, he pleaded desperately.

 

Neymar took Leo’s hand off his mouth, throwing a smile at the passers-by who were throwing them looks, and he nodded solemnly for Leo’s sake. Leo sighed in relief, but just before they entered the theatre, he whispered ‘ _Papi_ ’ in Leo’s ear, and then burst out laughing as Leo stumbled on nothing, and became pale as an ass.

 

Leo was livid and silent as they entered the movie theatre, which was fine because Neymar was laughing loudly anyway, giggling until he was breathless, and then giggling some more. People were looking at them, so he tried to calm down, and they took a seat at the back of the room, trying to blend in. Well Neymar was giggling spasmodically, so there weren’t very discreet, but no one bothered them, and Neymar had calmed down by the time the film had started.

 

The movie seemed fun, yet once he had calmed down enough, he just couldn’t concentrate on it. His mind kept drifting back to the conversation he just had. He had difficulties grasping the fact that Leo’s supposed girlfriend had told him to go ahead and frick-frack with his man. Not only that, Neymar was almost certain that she had implied he was _good_ for Leo.

 

_Good for Leo_. That was a whole concept. A forbidden thought. A thrilling prospect. A hidden aspiration. Was he good for Leo? Was he _worth_ Leo? Antonella’s words were spinning in his head.

 

His internal turmoil was made worse when Leo decided his leg was a good resting place for his hand. His hand was only there at first, resting, and then Leo flattened his palm so he was holding on his thigh. He left it there, on Neymar’s thigh, and from time to time, he would rub his thumb against his jean. It was only his jean, Neymar couldn’t _actually_ feel Leo’s thumb, only the gentle pressure of it against his thigh. The touch wasn’t much, even more so considering what they were up to when the night fell, and yet it was enough to make Neymar shiver.

 

It was a short movie – or maybe it was long, Neymar couldn’t tell. He had spent his time thinking and turning his thoughts over in his head. Now that he knew that he wasn’t tearing Leo’s family apart, now that he knew Leo wasn’t coming back home after seeing him, and touched his girl like he touched Neymar; now that he knew all those things, Neymar felt free to think about anything, and to really consider things for what they were.

 

He didn’t really pay attention to the movie, so he didn’t notice when it ended, the room emptying, until a gentle hand touched his cheek, and Neymar snapped out of his reverie to find Leo up, scarf and jacket back on.

 

“Oh sorry”, Neymar quickly put on his stuff, and they went back to his car. “Soooo, what did you think of th- what, why are you looking at me like that?”

 

Leo had a small ironic smile at the corner of his lips and was looking at him mockingly. “You didn’t even watch the movie”

 

“That’s not true”, it was very much true but that sounded like a dare, “in the middle, they kiss and all”. That was a trump card, but there were bound to be kisses at some point, right?

 

Leo raised his eyebrows but didn’t say anything, just smiled affectionately, and they both knew Neymar was sprouting bullshits anyway.

 

The drive back to Neymar’s place was peaceful, but uneventful. Neymar was still driving like shit, and Leo tried to mock him for that once again, but Neymar looked him dead in the eyes and mouthed _‘Papi’_ , which shut him up quite effectively.

 

After that, every time Leo opened his mouth after Neymar applied the brakes maybe _a tad_ too suddenly, Neymar looked at him pointedly and Leo closed his mouth and swallowed anxiously, his eyes wide with apprehension. Neymar just smirked victoriously every time.

 

That’s how they came home, and not willing to park his car into a garage that suddenly seemed small and hazardous, he just parked in his yard. He put off the engine, and slouched in his seat, letting his hands fall between his legs.

 

Leo started leaving the car, a hand on the handle, but when he noticed Neymar’s inertia, he stopped and looked at him curiously. Neymar didn’t say anything though, and so after some seconds of silence, Leo took his hands off the handle and sat back in his own seat, his eyes never once leaving him.

 

“I—didn’t expect to see Antonella.” He stubbornly stared at the wheel, scratching the leather with his nails, “She said—” How do you even phrase those things? “I didn’t have any idea she knew.” Well he did have inkling about this, but Leo had never said anything.

 

He glanced at Leo, and Leo was watching him as if he had grown another head.

 

“Did you think I was seeing you behind her back?” he frowned, “I would never cheat.” He said it like it was the most _obvious_ thing in the world, like he was surprised – even shocked! – that he would think such a thing, and that—that pissed Neymar all right.

 

“Well what was I supposed to think?!” he shouted, “You never say anything! Even then, those first times, we just had sex without talking about it. What, I’m supposed to immediately suppose your long-term girlfriend, with whom you have a fucking son, is fine with you screwing a dude? _For fuck’s sake_ , I don’t even know how serious _this_ is!” he gestured widely with his arms, encompassing both of them, “I don’t even know what the _fuck_ we are doing, why would I _assume_ that—”

 

He trailed off, clenching his fist to calm down. These words had been burning his chest, burning his mind, for _so long_ , and he’d tried so hard not to think about it, because whatever he had with Leo was enough. Whatever it was, he liked it, and if it was the only thing he would ever have, it was fine.

 

He just—he just wanted to know where he stood, to know where the boundaries where, and as long as Leo kept silent, Neymar just had no way of knowing.

 

“I didn’t—”, Leo was wide-eyed, surprised to see him lose his composure.

 

Neymar felt bad for a second, because he never got angry at Leo, never needed to, and that had probably been unexpected; but the moment didn’t last long because nothing was resolved for now, and he wouldn’t get out of this car until he was fixed.

 

Leo seemed to rethink his words and he resumed calmly, “So you thought I had sex with you, and then after when I came home, I slept with Anto too? We’re not even using condoms, that would be—”

 

“That’s not the point!” he screamed back, “the point is: I don’t know what’s happening, and you clearly do, but you won’t tell me anything!”

 

The air was heavy in the car after his outburst, and he saw Leo swallow, seemingly trying to pick his next words carefully.

 

“It’s kind of the point”, he said cautiously, talking with care, as though any wrong words would make Neymar yell again, “Because I thought you knew, but—I didn’t want you to think I was cheating on you.”, he licked his lips after that, and it took Neymar a while to understand exactly what was _wrong_ with this sentence.

 

“Cheating on _me_? How the hell would you cheat on me, we’re not even—”, he cut himself, hesitating, because that was his whole point anyway: were they? Was this thing actually exclusive? Was it serious? It was for Neymar, but he wouldn’t force anything on Leo.

 

It was now or never, be clear or go home, and if Leo told him he was just there for the sex, if he told him they were just friends with some dicks on the side; well it was fine, it might hurt but it was enough, because at least they would be friends (he thought he understood Antonella a bit; having Leo’s friendship and respect meant _so much_ , he didn’t want to lose that).

 

Leo bit his lips, “We kind of are”, he nervously rubbed his palms on his pants, “If I still had a romantic relationship with Anto that would be cheating on her, and that would be cheating on you. I told her I thought I liked you before I came onto you, you know—well I hadn’t exactly planned to do this then, it was more of an in-the-moment move, but… it wasn’t new to me. I wouldn’t have cheated on Anto then, and I wouldn’t cheat on you now”.

 

Leo was looking up at him earnestly, and it was hard for Neymar to breathe around the lump in his throat. He went for it anyway.

 

“So if you had to answer the question ‘are we going out’” his voice was a little dry and shaky but he kept on talking nonetheless, “would you say that: a) it’s complicated; b) I would indeed be amenable to the idea of getting out of this car; c) I am allergic to labels; or d) I thi—”

 

“If the answer ‘d)’ isn’t ‘yes we are’, then you might as well stop there.” Leo was smiling, a bit shyly, a bit flushed, and Neymar was a bit flushed too anyway.

 

There was a warm, fuzzy feeling that expanded in his chest and filled his whole body until it felt like an under-skin. So naturally, Neymar’s lips twitched and he grinned back cheekily “So you’re my sugar daddy for real now?”

 

Leo grimaced and caught his arms, pulling him in. “Is that your idea of dirty talk?” he complained, just before their lips met.

 

Neymar was smiling so hard, and had the irresistible urge to just touch Leo and be all over him. Not one to deny himself, he let Leo’s hands pull him in and he straddled Leo’s lips. The move from one seat to another was a bit perilous and impractical, and sadly, the maneuver required for them to stop kissing; but he ultimately landed on Leo’s laps and they were kissing again.

 

“Please, if I dirty talked you, you’d be jizzing your pants”, Leo chuckled and shook his head, sealing his lips shut.

 

There were lots of tongue, and lots of saliva, and hands all over. Leo let one of his hands run from the little of his back all the way up to his head, smacking his cap away with the movement. It fell somewhere in the back of his car, and it was Neymar’s favorite cap, but Leo was gripping his hair painfully good, and his other hand was slipping under his pants to caress his ass, and also Leo’s mouth was soft and warm and sweet, and what was he even worrying about? Neymar didn’t know anything anymore.

 

He rubbed against Leo, trying to emulate a hard-on quickly, while getting rid of Leo’s scarf and sweater, so he could freely rub his hand against his arms, his stomach, and his back through the fabric of his undershirt.

 

“You want dirty talk? What about ‘spank me _Papi’_?” he said in Leo’s mouth, and Leo groaned back into his.

 

“Fuck, don’t, if you call me that I just—”, he shivered in horror, and Neymar knew exactly what it made him think about, and that was exactly why he was saying it. “It puts me off.”

 

Neymar grinned, kissing down Leo’s neck now that the scarf was gone, moving back against Leo’s hand fondling his ass under his pants.

 

“Well we can’t have that, can we?” Neymar let his hand go down to Leo’s crotch, rubbing him insistently through his jeans. “Then what about—” he rose his head, watched Leo’s eyes fill with apprehension, “What about—”, he put his lips against Leo’s, not breaking eye-contact, “ _Wreck me_.”

 

Close as he was, Neymar clearly saw Leo’s pupils dilate, and he felt his hands clench on his ass and in his hair. Leo swallowed, and answered shakily “We’re in a car, Ney; we need to get out of the car.”

 

“Why? No it’s fine, stay here”, Leo moved to open the door and Neymar ground down and clung onto him to stop him, “We can do this here, I don’t mind.”

 

Leo was struggling a bit against Neymar, but he still kissed his neck, groaning against it “We don’t have lube.”

 

“I’ll suck your dick”, Neymar answered immediately. Leo stiffened against him.

 

“There’s not enough space” he mumbled a bit weakly, before nibbling on his earlobe.

 

“Why are you fighting it? Just come on” Neymar detached himself from Leo, and laboriously moved to the back of the car, seating on the back seat and waiting expectantly for Leo.

 

Leo glanced at the door before looking back at him, and he climbed after him. Neymar never had any doubts he would stay, because there had been a spark in his eyes at the idea of having sex in his car; it was arousing him.

 

Neymar scooted back to allow Leo space, and once he was more or less seated, he crowded him against the corner, so Leo’s back was pressed against the door, one leg on the seat and the other on the car mat.

 

Neymar grabbed his face and resumed their kiss, one hand down rubbing roughly against Leo’s crotch. Content that Leo was hard enough, he unbuckled his belt, and Leo pulled on Neymar’s pants to get them off. The thing was, Neymar wore jeans very loosely, and just by pulling on them, Leo was able to slide them down to his mid-thigh. He pulled his underwear down too, just as Neymar got Leo dick out.

 

Neymar broke their kiss to look down, but Leo put two fingers against his lips, stopping his movement. Neymar looked up to meet his eyes, opening his mouth to let the fingers in, sucking them and licking them while he gave firm strokes on Leo’s dick. Leo was bucking up into his touch a bit, and gazed lustfully at his lips as he worked on his fingers, laving them to the point that some saliva was trickling down the corner of his mouth.

 

Leo’s other hand was on his ass, and well, Neymar had a pretty good idea what he was sucking those fingers for. He opened his mouth to let them go, some saliva still linking the fingers to his mouth, dripping down his mouth when the thread broke.

 

Neymar licked his lips and lowered himself, bending down so he could reach Leo’s cock while trying to scoot back as little as possible, to keep his knees as close to his torso as possible. It was a bit uncomfortable, maybe overstretching Neymar’s flexibility, but he couldn’t care less, not when he got his tongue on Leo’s dick and took him into his mouth.

 

Leo put a hand on his head and he hunched over a bit, extending his arms so his fingers could reach his ass, two wet digits probing his entrance. The way Leo had to fold himself, Neymar was completely surrounded, caught between Leo’s body and his own legs, between the seat and Leo’s chest. Leo was casting his whole shadow over him and Neymar couldn’t really see anything, so he just closed his eyes and let his tongue roll on Leo’s shaft, let his saliva trickle down on it as he took in as much as he could.

 

Neymar shivered as one lonely fingertip entered him, and he had to repress a moan when it pushed in fully. Neymar was pretty sure he clenched on the finger as it drew back, but he was already pretty aroused, and feeling Leo’s dick heavy on his tongue wasn’t making things better. He was barely breathing, because there wasn’t a lot of air from where he was trapped in Leo’s crotch, and because anyway, he had yet to master the art of breathing though his nose while giving heads. He was getting there, but he often concentrated so much on what was happening in his mouth that he forgot that he had petite needs like breathing.

 

Leo quickly started fingering him with one finger, pushing it in and out fast and deep, getting him used to it quickly before his second finger dried. When said second finger pushed in alongside the first Neymar moaned deeply around Leo, and then choked a bit as Leo pressed absentmindedly on his head to prop himself closer to his ass. Leo quickly realized what he was doing and the pressure on his head stopped, but Leo still grabbed his hair, and from where Neymar’s hands were holding onto his thigh, he could feel Leo being restless, trying not to buck up into his mouth.

 

One of Neymar’s greatest disappointments was that he still wasn’t able to deepthroat Leo completely – not without this one actually helping him down on his dick, and then Neymar choked anyway. Neymar had resolved that for as long as he wasn’t able to take Leo’s whole dick in, he would keep on sucking Leo as often as possible. He was, after all, a very dedicated and determined person.

 

Leo had laughed a bit, his cheeks flushed, when he’d said that, but he hadn’t opposed any resistance. Of course, he got regular blowjobs out of the thing, like he was going to say no.

 

Leo’s fingers found his prostate and pressed there just as Neymar let Leo’s dick slip out of his mouth, and his moan wasn’t muffled this time. He put his open lips against the shaft, trying to regain his breath before resuming his task, but not able to resist mouthing and licking the side of the dick a bit, letting it press against his cheek as he kissed down the whole length of it.

 

Leo was rather good at fingerfucking too, pushing his fingers in and out, stretching him and pressing down, pressing _deep_. Neymar tried to push his hips back against the fingers, which – considering his position – was actually harder than it seemed; even more so for the fact that Leo deliberately drew his fingers out when Neymar pushed back. It made Neymar groan against Leo’s cock, and he took the head back into his mouth, licking the slit.

 

He made sure to produce as much saliva as possible, letting it drip down from his mouth and coat Leo’s whole shaft as he took it in and bobbed his head. Leo bucked his hips up and Neymar jolted a bit, his nose suddenly tickled by Leo’s pubes. Leo reined himself in, clutching his hair with more strength to keep himself under check, and seemingly fingering him harder to let go off some of the tension of his body.

 

Neymar wasn’t complaining anyway, because for all that it made him choke, he actually enjoyed the brief moments where he had all of Leo in his mouth and in his throat, where his mouth was full and filled and it tasted great and it felt heavy.

 

Leo was pressing his fingers deeper and deeper, stilling them inside once he got them deep enough and then pressing them down as hard as he could against his prostate. The harder Leo pressed, the more unbearable the still pressure became, and Neymar kept trying to move his hips to fuck himself. Each and every time Neymar tried to wriggle on Leo’s fingers, Leo just completely withdrew them, and all Neymar could do was whine around Leo’s shaft, letting his teeth scrap against it a bit and enjoying Leo’s resulting jolt.

 

Neymar thought he was ready anyway, he was clenching down on Leo’s fingers and he just wanted Leo to put it in. Additionally, Leo’s dick was coated with enough saliva that Neymar was positive lube wouldn’t have done a better job at easing things. Yet, when Neymar tried to move and rise, tried to lower his hips so his ass wasn’t up in the air and he could sit up, Leo just pressed hard to keep his hips still and pressed down against his head, not forcing his dick in but keeping him from moving.

 

Neymar groaned in frustration, and then moaned as Leo resumed moving his fingers in and around. Neymar bore with it and kept sucking, but each and every time his arousal filled him with too much intensity, each and every time he tried to take things up to another level, Leo just kept him still so he could keep on fingering him.

 

It frustrated Neymar in a good way – although he wasn’t going to say that out loud – making him sensitive and eager, but it got to a point where Neymar was overwhelmed, and he let Leo’s dick slip out.

 

He pressed his face against Leo’s crotch, the shaft hard against his cheek, and let out a whiny breath, moaning “Leo” pleadingly, and successfully getting a hand out from under his chest to catch Leo’s wrist as he drew back once again. “ _Leo_ ”, he repeated, and Leo let go of his hair, finally letting him lower his hips and sit up, and he immediately went for Leo’s neck to bite on it heatedly.

 

Leo headbutted him gently to push his head away and reach his lips, kissing him deeply like none of them had a painful erection resting on their stomach. As much as Leo’s lips felt nice against his, as much as loved the taste, contrasting with the one of Leo’s cock; Neymar just didn’t have the patience to make out now. And anyway, if they kissed for too long the saliva would dry and Neymar wasn’t letting Leo take his time fingering him again (maybe another time, when Neymar’s heart wasn’t beating strongly, thundering in his ears ever since Leo had told him ‘ _yes we are’_. Of course Neymar was rushing things now, but who cared; they would have the time to take the time).

 

Neymar broke the kiss and inched back, considering for a moment how to go about things. Leo was gazing at him with half-lidded eyes, waiting for him to decide, and Neymar finally turned over, trying to more or less stand up. He put one leg on the back seat and the other on the car mat, mimicking Leo’s own position. He strained a bit against his legs to hold himself more or less up, bracing himself on the front and back seats for leverage, and he pressed himself as much as he could against Leo’s chest so that when he let himself slid down against Leo’s torso, Leo just had to put the head of his dick against his asshole for Neymar to sit on it.

 

He sat down in one go and that took his breath away, left him gasping, clenching down hard on Leo’s shaft. Leo’s arms crossed against his chest to embrace him, holding him against his torso, waiting for him to find his footing again.

 

Neymar let his head hit the window next to Leo’s head, letting shaky breaths out. He moved his legs, bending the one on the back seat and grounding his feet in the cushion, and raising his other leg to press it against the front seat to their right, similarly grounding his feet to press himself as much as possible into Leo and into Leo’s dick.

 

Leo rolled his hips, little circles at first, just enough to make Neymar feel it. Neymar pulled his pants up, as much as he could, to be able to bend his legs more, to spread his legs wider. He caught Leo’s thighs in his hands, catching himself on them as Leo fucked into him slowly.

 

He dug his fingers into the fabric of Leo’s jeans, a bit breathless as Leo began to really buck up into him. Because of the position, because Neymar was sitting down and had no way to move up, the only thing Leo could do fucking him was go harder, reach deeper, and there was a constant pressure deep inside Neymar, always filled and full, always feeling Leo’s hard dick inside with no possibility of withdrawal. Each time he managed to take enough air in to breathe, he let out deep shaky moans, tensing and quivering at the same time.

 

His legs were shaking as he pressed himself back with all he had against Leo; his arms were wobbling too, and he really was trembling all over, feeling Leo so _deep_ inside him, feeling burning pleasure and feeling himself twitch as Leo reached nerves inside him that just felt too much.

 

Fuck, Neymar didn’t even care about his prostate. He would let Leo fuck him just for the hell of it, just because it felt incredibly _good_ to have Leo inside.

 

Leo rolled his hips hard and reached in hard, and Neymar jolted a bit, letting out a surprised _“Ah!”_ as his body reflexively hunched over, straining against Leo’s arms. Leo was using his arms to flush Neymar against him and keep him in place, and as he bucked up again, Neymar’s legs slipped from the front seat. He was unable to keep it up against his straining calf, and he grounded his feet into the car mat instead.

 

He used his hands on Leo’s thigh for leverage and raised himself a bit, Leo’s arms loosening to let him move. Neymar was barely a few inches off of his cock when Leo tightened his arms again to trap him where he was, and there was now enough space between Neymar’s ass and Leo’s crotch for him to really fuck into him.

 

Neymar felt hot, so freaking _hot_. He still was fully dressed, wearing a hoody and an under shirt, and it was sticking to his skin as he sweated, strands of his hair sticking against his head. Leo licked a drop of sweat off his nape and nibbled on his earlobe, whispering his name into his ear as he alternated between thrusting up violently and rolling his hips gently, making Neymar dizzy and disoriented.

 

Neymar closed his eyes, feeling Leo hard and big and deep, feeling sweat drip down from his hair, feeling sweat form on his inner thigh, under his pants, on his torso, encasing Neymar in heat and humidity and making his clothes stick to his skin. He moaned and fought against himself to unclench one of his tightly wound hand, raising it from Leo’s thigh and shakily reaching for his dick.

 

Leo caught his hand, and trapped his arm against his own stomach, holding it there under his forearm. He thrust his hips up wickedly and Neymar let out a groan that sounded a lot like a whine, digging his fingers deeper into Leo’s thigh with his free hand.

 

He had hoped Leo had caught his arm so he could jerk him off himself, but he didn’t, just held him strongly against his chest and kept on this nonsensical pace, which just wouldn’t settle on either fast or slow and left Neymar breathless.

 

“Come on, Leo”, Neymar whined, but all the efforts he put into speaking were only rewarded by Leo sucking on his neck as Neymar’s head jerked back after a rough thrust. “ _Leooooo_ , please”, and because Neymar wasn’t above being dirty, “Please, _Pap_ —”

 

Leo clapped a hand against his mouth, covering all of his lower-face and holding his head back.

 

“For real, don’t”, his voice was hoarse and he stopped to breathe heavily, “You’re the one who told me to wreck you anyway.”

 

He thrust up hard into him, and fast, and Neymar’s moans were muffled by Leo’s palm, his hands trembling as they clutched his own hoodie and Leo’s jeans, his _whole body_ trembling as Leo fucked him deep and dirty, to the point where he felt raw, and fragile, to the point where he felt painfully hard, desperately aroused.

 

He threw his head back, moaning and whining, breathless under Leo’s hand, some tears prickling his eyes as his body twitched and longed, because people weren’t made to feel that good for long. When they reached a certain point, they were supposed to _come_ , because everything was too much, too heavy to bear, too raw to feel.

 

Leo always did that; he always tested the boundaries, always made him last longer, made him wait for release, increasing his pleasure even though Neymar didn’t think he could even take more. He kept on going until Neymar was on the verge of losing it, and several times he had been so _close_ that he had wondered if it was even possible to come without being touched, to cum without jerking off, because his climax sure was building up enough that the next thrust felt like the last.

 

Neymar was damp – so fucking damp – from the sweat and the heat, from Leo’s own saliva as he licked drops of sweat on his neck, from the saliva dripping down his ass, mixed with pre-cum and joined with the sweat that had formed in his ass crack and on his inner thighs. He could feel Leo being as hot as him, feel the sweaty palm against his mouth, and Leo was holding him impossibly close so he wouldn’t move.

 

Neymar felt his eyes roll back behind his eyelids, felt his climax building so much that he thought today might be the day he finally discovered if a man could cum only because of being fucked; but that’s when Leo – bless him – took his hands off his mouth and brought it down, stroking him once as he thrust up hard, and Neymar came just as he was finally free to breathe again, moaning too loudly as he came, his semen splattering on his hoodie and on Leo’s hands.

 

He felt Leo come too, maybe at the same time, maybe moments later, and felt him come inside, hot spurts filling him and trickling down.

 

Neymar kept his eyes closed, his head resting half against the glass, half against Leo’s shoulders, and his body still trembling as he twitched a bit coming down from his climax. Leo was breathing heavily in his ear, and he still felt way too hot.

 

Leo raised Neymar a bit, just enough that he could let his dick out, and then loosened his hold on Neymar, Neymar slouching against him and sliding down until his head rested on Leo’s collarbone. Leo secured his embrace there, crossing both his arms around Neymar’s chest.

 

They stayed like that for a while, just catching their breath together. Neymar moved his feet to stretch his leg fully, but bumped into something on the way. He realized it was his cap, and he spent a full minute trying to reach it, trying to hook his feet in it. When he succeeded, he bent his leg to take his cap back in his hand, but just as he got it near his head, Leo smacked it away, in the front of the car, where Neymar couldn’t reach.

 

“Hey”, he protested weakly, too tired to even attempt to move and retrieve it, “That’s my favorite.”

 

Leo didn’t answer anything, just tightened his arms around his torso, and Neymar felt damp and hot and tired, but the embrace was also damn comfortable and affectionate, so he gave the matter up.

 

He suddenly remembered something very important and began giggling.

 

“What?” Leo asked, puzzled by his sudden giggling fit.

 

“I’m supposed to drive Jordi home tomorrow, because his dad has an appointment”, he answered, grinning widely, “I’m just imagining his face when I’ll tell him I had sex in this car”.

 

Leo snorted, “That’s mean”, he tried to berate him, but Neymar raised his eyes as much as he could and he saw Leo’s lips twitch.

 

That served to make Neymar laugh again, “It’s his fault anyway. It’s so lame not having a driving license at 25.”

 

Leo laughed and squeezed him briefly, before letting out a sigh, and when Neymar looked up again, he had closed his eyes and he was resting his head against the window.

 

Neymar doubted that was very comfortable; the door must have been digging into his back and the window must have been cold and hard against his head, but Leo wasn’t complaining, and Neymar himself felt quite good. He felt at peace here, in Leo’s arms, knowing he could safely assume it would last; this thing would last.

 

He closed his eyes too, forgetting the heat to simply lie in Leo’s arms.

 

 

The day after, he lied to Jordi when they reached his home, telling him he had had wild unprotected sex the night before, in the _very same seat_ he was sat on now, and Jordi’s face as he opened the door and ran away was so hilarious that Neymar had to wait a few minutes before driving back home, his forehead against the wheel as he laughed breathlessly.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, so. I guess it's easy to tell I had the idea of this when the players received Audi cars and we discovered Jordi had no driving license.
> 
> On another note, the next part should be a fill for a prompt I received, and I was asked for fluff, so we'll see how it goes!


End file.
